


Ring around the rosie

by Farvel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farvel/pseuds/Farvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, my first work in English. I apologize for mistakes but my first language is German. Just some little text written during a very boring class in a few minutes to help me relax. I think the rhyme should be known.</p></blockquote>





	Ring around the rosie

 

**Ring around the rosie**

* * *

_Ring-a-ring o' roses_

 

You can hear the laughter.

You can hear it ringing through the old house.

Cracking under the weight of memories and long forgotten secrets.

There are prints in the dust from tiny, tiny feet.

There hadn’t been feet as tiny as these in the house for a long, long time.

You raise your arm, the cold light of your flashlight illuminating the corridor before you.

So dark.

You grab your flashlight tighter.

There are rose-coloured sores on your hands.

Before your eyes, rings start winding around them.

 

_A pocket full of posies_

 

There is something in the shadows.

It seems to you as if you can feel them grabbing for you.

Laughter rings in your ears.

The sweet smell of flowers reaches you.

It comes from your pockets.

With trembling hands you touch them.

They are full of posies.

 

_Ashes! Ashes!_

You can feel your throat tighten.

Even before you look up you _know_ that they are there.

It is so _warm._  


With noses shaped like beaks and spectacles over the eyes they stare at you.

Through the spectacles you can gaze into their eyes.

But they are not there.

You want to scream but.you.just. _can’t._  


They are children but they are so _wrong._  


They close in on you.

It feels like you are suffocating.

 

_We_

And it is so hot.

 

_All_

They crowd you against the wall.

 

_Fall_

 

It feels like your blood is boiling under your skin.

 

_Down_

You light up like a blazing star.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my first work in English. I apologize for mistakes but my first language is German. Just some little text written during a very boring class in a few minutes to help me relax. I think the rhyme should be known.


End file.
